


I need a ring. And flowers.

by Elomochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elomochi/pseuds/Elomochi
Summary: “I need a ring. And flowers.”Two idiots boyfriends who want to marry each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I need a ring. And flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow.
> 
> It all started because, with my friends, we thought that Atsumu would love Lady Gaga, and here we are.  
> This is my first fic in English with Atsuhina and English is not my mother language, so I'm SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES UUURGH  
> But I hope you will drowning in Fluff like I was while writing it. 
> 
> THANK YOU A LOT AT MY BETA READER!!!! LOVE YOOOOUUUUU

**Prequel**

  
  


Hinata thought he knew this for a long time but the realization struck him again. His favorite place was Atsumu’s arms. To lay his head on his shoulder, to be surrounded by his arms and his scent. To feel his hand gently stroke his hair while he held him tight in the crowd at Sao Paulo airport. It’s been four months since Hinata left to spread his wings in Brazil for the new season. Four months to see Atsumu behind a screen and to hear his voice sizzle through his earphones. And finally, after these four months, he could take him in his arms. He could touch his face, his hand and hear his voice through his ears. Atsumu slid his hands toward Hinata’s hands and squeezed them. He stepped aside to take a proper look at his boyfriend with tender eyes and then leaned to place a kiss on his lips. 

“I miss you…” whispered Hinata. Atsumu smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. His soul lightened up again as the crowd disappeared around them. “Me too…” Hinata felt his heart flutter when he saw the smile on Atsumu’s lips. 

  
  


They arrived quickly at Hinata’s apartment.  Atsumu immediately fell asleep on the bed because of the flight and the jet lag while Hinata was making a shopping list, checked the places he wanted to show to his boyfriend and, of course, beach-volley.  Hinata trembled with excitement as he thought about it. Of course, he was playing indoor volleyball now, but sometimes, he played on the sand with his teammates. He couldn’t wait to play with Atsumu and to share something he loved with him. 

  
  


Atsumu yawned one’s head off. During a short time, he wondered where he was before remembering his trip through the seas to come to see Hinata. 

Hinata Shouyou. Atsumu still couldn’t realize that there were no more miles and miles between them but only a few meters, and tonight, he hoped so, no more . Atsumu was the first one to encourage Hinata to fly to Brazil to pursue his dreams. However, to no longer see him on the court, to no longer see his cute face when he’s eating, to no longer see him in the bed with him in the morning hurt Atsumu much more than he thought. 

He knew it would be difficult but he didn’t expect the hole in his chest to appear suddenly on the  very  first day.  A void that needed to be fulfilled and took a long time to be.  The calls on FaceTime and the promises to see each other soon (and Osamu’s help) really supported him. Now, Atsumu had every intention to spoil Hinata and to enjoy these two weeks with him! Yet, when he crossed the door, Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Atsumu pouted then, quickly found a note on the table in the kitchen. His boyfriend was outside to buy more groceries for the weeks. Atsumu took a glance at the window and the night was falling on Sao Paulo. The setter walked towards the fridge to cook something for tonight. He wasn’t going to let Hinata do everything by himself! He wanted to help him. And Hinata would surely be pleased that Atsumu cooked something for him. He could already see the smile on Hinata’s face as he took the eggs in his hands and began to cook. 

  
  


**Act One: Hinata’s realization**

Hinata hurried up to climb the stairs with a bag full of groceries.  He didn’t think that doing the groceries would take that long  but the market was crowded and it took him more time than he thought. Atsumu should be awake by now. He opened the door of his apartment quickly, ready to make dinner  while he heard a song passing through the walls. 

_ Is that… Is that Lady Gaga?  _

Hinata came to the kitchen. A delicious smell was floating in the air along with the music and  Atsumu’s hums . He blinked a few times and didn’t make a noise while he observed Atsumu wiggling and humming on the musical notes of LoveGame. Atsumu didn’t seem to have noticed Hinata yet, so he took advantage of it. Obviously. 

He recorded it, you know, like Suna would do. 

Hinata smiled as Atsumu danced through the kitchen, totally lost in his world and a big smile on his face. Hinata leaned on the corner of the door, put the bag softly on the floor, and followed Atsumu’s dance steps on Bad Romance. Oh god, it was so adorable. 

Hinata had to resist the urge to embrace him and kiss him all over his face. He wanted to see him every day. To hear his voice every day. To feel his presence every day. To kiss him every day. He wanted to see Atsumu dancing all around the kitchen, a silly look on his handsome face every. Single. Day. 

_ I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  _

Hinata surprised himself to think about this so naturally. His cheeks reddened and he jumped when he heard a gasp from the kitchen. Atsumu stopped his movements and was looking at Hinata with a surprised look. His face took the shape  of a tomato. Atsumu put down the utensil and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m sure I looked sexy” 

Hinata didn’t say anything and stared at Atsumu who was still trying to not die from embarrassment. Finally, he felt two arms around his waist and Hinata’s  face pressed on  his shoulder. Atsumu didn’t even see him coming with his incredible speed. Hinata smiled against his shoulder as Atsumu kissed his hair. 

_ I need a ring. And flowers.  _

  
  
  


**Act Two: Atsumu’s realization**

Atsumu had noticed that Hinata was often on his computer in recent times. He vaguely wondered why. Especially because Hinata always closed his computer when he entered the room. Every single time. Atsumu didn’t try to know why, all he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend before returning to Japan. 

  
  
  
  


“Tsumu? Are you ready to go?” Asked Hinata when he entered the kitchen. 

Atsumu almost choked himself with the milk. He clearly remembered how Hinata looked like when he was in a beach-volley outfit . He saw enough pictures to have it impregnate in his mind. But to see it in front of him… Much much much better than the pictures. Atsumu devoured him with his eyes. Hinata laughed at Atsumu’s expressions, then took his face between his hands and kissed his forehead. Atsumu might die today. He got up, imprisoned Hinata in his arms, and kissed him on his neck. 

“Yer killing me Shouyou. Why are ya so handsome?” 

Hinata genuinely laughed and Atsumu felt like it was the first time he heard it. Light and crystalline. This is the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh as well. 

“I could ask the same for you, Tsumu.” Answered Hinata with a grin on his face. 

Atsumu wondered if it was too early to take Hinata on his shoulder and dragged him into the bedroom. 

  
  


So, yes, Atsumu was right, he might die today. First of all, the sun and the heat. Stupid sun being too hot! Then, stupid sand! Stupid sand being unstable under his feet and coming in his face! He just wanted to look cool in front of his boyfriend dammit !! And finally, Hinata. Hinata was going to kill him. When his eyes weren’t on the ball, they were on his boyfriend and  detailed all his body and expressions on his face. Why after five years together he was still weak to Hinata? It’s not fair! 

At every point they win, Hinata turned towards Atsumu with a wild smile on his lips and the setter  fell in love over and over. When the ball hit the sand one more time, signing a win for Hinata and Atsumu, the spiker laughed of victory while he raised his hands to clap his hand  against Atsumu’s . The setter smiled with affection. If he had to make a fool of himself, just to hear Hinata’s laughter, he will do it right here, right now, without hesitation. 

He wanted to hear his laugh and hold his hands forever. He couldn’t simply imagine life without Hinata now. 

  
  


_ Oh.  _ Atsumu squeezed Hinata’s hand.  _ I guess I’ll need a ring. And flowers maybe.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act Three: “Seriously? 20th may?” By Miya Osamu.**

“Samu, I’m going to marry Shouyou.” 

Osamu looked up at his twin who was sitting in front of him at Onigiri Miya. Atsumu gave him a serious look as he waited for his response. Osamu breathed. 

“Good.” 

“Good ?” Repeated Atsumu dumbfounded. 

“Good.” Smirked Osamu. 

“YA COULD ACT MORE HAPPY AND EXCITED FOR ME !! Like, Oh my god Tsumu, I’m so happy for ya! Yer going to marry a literally sunshine !! What didja plan for the proposal? When? Didja find a ring? Tell me everything! Or something like that!” 

Osamu rolled his eyes as he rolled his onigiri. Such a drama queen. 

“Oh my god, Tsumu. What didja plan for the wedding? When will ya ask his hand in marriage ?” Repeated Osamu imitating Atsumu’s voice. 

“I don’t have this kind of voice !” 

“Yes, ya have. Tell me already before I throw ya out of my restaurant!” 

“Ya wouldn’t dare!” 

“Try me.” 

Atsumu grumbled before taking a bite of his onigiri and then progressively smiled at his brother while he explained his idea for the proposal. Osamu remained silent until Atsumu finished. Well, Atsumu excepted a reaction from his brother, like “Yer so sappy, it’s almost embarrassing” or “Ya sure this proposal is good enough?”. However, Osamu simply smiled at him, and Atsumu could almost see the pride in the eyes of his twin. 

“Honestly, I thought ya would do something extremely romantic, like fireworks  or a plane with a banner where it would be written, “Marry me, Shouyou.” Osamu chuckled. “Sappy as you are.” 

“Oh shut yer trap!” 

But Atsumu didn’t mention that he had already considered it in the last months. He watched a lot of “Best wedding proposal ! Guaranteed to make you cry !” videos on Youtube. Osamu gave him another plate of onigiri in front of him. 

“I think it’s a good idea. Congratulations, Tsumu. I’m really happy for ya.” Smiled Osamu. 

Damn, stupid dust getting in his eyes. Atsumu devoured his onigiri to avoid himself from actually crying in front of his brother. Or he would never hear the end of it! He mumbled a little thanks while Osamu still had a grin on his lips. 

“So when will ya propose ?” 

“I made the reservation for  May 20th . The date doesn’t matter to me, but Shouyou will be back at this moment.” 

“Seriously?” Osamu’s eyes widened. “20th may?” 

Atsumu frowned at his twin. “Yeah. Something’s wrong?” 

Then Osamu burst out of laughter under the shocked gaze of his twin. Atsumu couldn’t place a word while Osamu tried to appease his laughter, then  rubbed his eyes from the tears of joy. He heard him whispering some “I can’t believe this” or “seriously” between his laughter. Atsumu crossed his arms and grumbled with annoyance in his voice. 

“What?” 

When Atsumu thought he could finally know why he was laughing like an idiot, Osamu just stared at his face and snorted. Like he knew something Atsumu didn’t and that he was the one who looked like an idiot. 

“WHY ARE YA MAKING FUN OF ME SHITTY SAMU?!!” 

Fortunately, no customers were there. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Act Four: “Put the ring in a volleyball’s ball and offer him a setter’s soul t-shirt. What do you mean it’s not a good idea ?” By Kageyama Tobio.**

  
  


“So, I’m going to propose to Tsumu, and I might need your help Kageyama-kun!” 

Kageyama yawned at the other side on the phone. Hinata could hear some sentences in Italian in the background and the noises of the city. 

“For when ?” 

“20th May! I will be back in Japan, so it’s the occasion !” Smiled excitedly Hinata. 

“Put the ring in a volleyball’s ball and offer him a setter’s soul t-shirt.” Said Kageyama without warning. 

Hinata remained silent and couldn’t believe that Kageyama stole his idea of the ring in a ball. Dammit. But the setter’s soul t-shirt, no thanks. 

“It’s not a good idea! Are you stupid? It’s ridiculous!” He repeated what Tsukishima said to him when he talked to him about it with Yamaguchi and Yachi on a skype call. 

“What do you mean it’s not a good idea? And it’s not ridiculous, you both love volley-ball.” Argued Kageyama, genuinely confused. 

“Well, it’s not romantic.” Hinata winced. 

A silence passed between them and Hinata could perfectly imagine the expression on his friend as he was thinking about this. 

“But, I feel like whatever you do for your proposal, Miya-san will be happy. As long as it’s you. Do you know what I mean?” 

Hinata slightly blushed and nodded even if Kageyama couldn’t see him. It’s not like it wasn’t reciprocated. Atsumu could ask his hand in marriage in the Black Jackal mascot’s costume, Hinata would say yes without hesitation. But Kageyama didn’t need to know that. God, he was too in love with Atsumu. 

“I  know what you mean, I think.” Hinata took a deep breath. “So you’re going to help me?” 

“Depends if I have the training and the hour but tell me what you have in your mind.” 

“Don’t worry! Even you, you could do it Kageyama-kun!” 

“OI!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act Five: “You two are made for each other” by Bokuto Koutarou.**

  
  


Atsumu was staring at the ceiling while he stroked Hinata’s hair, asleep on his torso. He could feel his sleepy breath on his skin along with his warmth. 

It was the first time he actually woke up before Hinata in five years of relationship. He was sure it was because of the stress that refused to let him go since yesterday. And the day before. And the day before before. AND the day before, before, before. He sighed silently as his fingers traced an invisible line on Hinata’s back and neck to help him relax. 

_ Today I ask him. Today I ask him.  _

Four months had passed since the vacation in Brazil and Atsumu’s realization. Soon, his dream to put a ring on Hinata’s finger will come true. Now that Hinata was back in Japan, he couldn’t miss this opportunity. He found the perfect ring, (he went to  every  jewelry shop in Osaka.) the perfect date (perfectly planned with all Hinata’s favorite places ), and today  had  the perfect weather (he had checked it). No one knew about his proposal except for Osamu, so one might tell Hinata unintentionally. Atsumu took a deep breath. He’s going to do it and it was out of question that he gave up at the last moment. 

  
  


Atsumu heard a yawn coming from Hinata’s mouth and felt his body moving against his own. Hinata blinked twice before rubbing his eyes and took a proper look at Atsumu who had a small smile on his lips. 

“How can you be awake before me? Is the apocalypse for today ?” Asked Hinata with a grin. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and pouted. “Why are ya attacking me like this Shouyou? I just woke up!” 

“It’s just not  usual that you wake up before me.” Hinata paused for one second, ran his hand through Atsumu’s hair, and gave him a serious look. “Is there something bothering you ?” 

“No, no, no!”  _ Shit, I answered too quickly!  _ “Nothing is bothering me Shouyou.” 

Hinata gave him an unimpressed look and Atsumu did his  best to not lose his cool . He couldn’t just blow up his perfect proposal in the morning! 

“I was just thinking about our date today.” He lied. Well, it wasn’t technically a complete lie. 

Hinata slightly froze. “Date?” 

“Yes, we have a date. I told ya last week, ya don’t remember?” 

“Of course I remember! And you should take your shower first since you’re going to take a looong time!” 

Atsumu grumbled with indignation, and Hinata took advantage of it by kissing him. Atsumu melted under the touch and placed his hands on Hinata’s cheek. He broke the kiss with a little smile as he looked at Atsumu fondly. 

“Join me in the shower.” Murmured Atsumu. 

“In ten minutes.” Hinata chuckled. 

Atsumu nodded with a wide smile and as soon as he left the bedroom, Hinata rushed to grab his phone on the nightstand to check the hour. He still had time! But how long will the date last? Knowing Atsumu, surely all day! But that wasn't the most important! He had to tell Bokuto that the plan was canceled! He opened Whatsapp when he heard a ringtone resonate through the house. His heart stopped beating.

_ Please, Tsumu, don’t answer. Please Tsumu, don’t answer. Please Tsumu, don’t answer.  _

“Hello, Bokkun? What’s the matter?” 

Hinata cursed under his breath and punched a pillow. 

  
  
  


Atsumu was lost. What was Bokuto even talking about? It didn’t make any damn sense and he spoke way too fast for Atsumu to understand. It felt like he was reciting some text for a play or something! And he didn’t have time for this.

“- So that’s why I need your help Tsum-Tsum!” 

Atsumu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had to refuse. 

“I’m sorry Bokkun, but I really can’t today. Ya could ask Akaashi.” Atsumu wondered why he didn’t ask him first. He could hear Bokuto swallowing his saliva through the phone. 

“He’s at work.” 

“It’s Sunday.” 

“Well, he’s a busy man Tsum-Tsum !” Bokuto whined. “Just come help me! I’ll treat you some onigiris !” 

“And Omi-kun?” 

“He’s not around these days!” 

Atsumu sighed, closed his eyes and started to think. He could help his friend with  whatever's going on with him because he didn’t understand a thing , and ruined the perfect, magnificent proposal for Hinata that he prepared with his blood, sweat and tears. OR, he could just hang up the phone, ignore Bokuto and spend the most beautiful day of his life (before his wedding of course.) with Hinata. He shouldn't hesitate. He’ll always choose Hinata so why did he ask anyway? 

“Is it going to take a long time?” He sighed in defeat. 

“All day long!!” Bokuto happily answered. 

“AAAH? It’s out of question!! I have to-” Atsumu stopped this sentence just in time and took a look towards the bedroom door to be sure that Hinata wasn’t around him. 

“Listen Bokkun.” Atsumu whispered. “Ya need to find someone else to help ya. I’m about to take Shouyou on a date and… propose to him.” He said the last words so gently that he wondered if Bokuto actually heard them. Atsumu started to worry when he could just hear the silence through the phone. 

“Bokkun?” 

“You two are made for each other.” sobbed silently Bokuto. 

Atsumu startled from surprise and stared at his phone like it just insulted him. “T-Thanks, I guess. Bokkun, yer crying?”

“N-no!” He said while crying. “Enjoy your date Tsum-Tsum !! Do your best to make my best disciple happy!” 

Atsumu hummed and a wave of memories drowned him. How many times did he think that Hinata deserved better than him at the beginning of their relationship? Well, Hinata deserved the whole world, it's’ just as simple as this . But Atsumu often asked himself if Hinata considered him like his world, his home. Someone he wanted to stay by his side until the universe dies. 

Because Atsumu did. He’s so fucking in love with Hinata Shouyou and he can’t even consider experiencing the universe without him now.

“I will make him the happiest man on earth, ya will see.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Hinata stared at his phone, seated on his bed, and thought, thought, thought. He wanted to propose to Atsumu today.  He should have asked his hand in marriage today!  He even created a plan with Bokuto, Sakusa, Kenma, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tsukki, Kita and, Osamu. Even Kageyama was willing to help while he was still in Italy! All for nothing because he forgot the date that Atsumu planned months ago! He hit his head with his fists. Stupid, stupid, stupid! However, he refused to give up! He decided that he’s going to propose to Atsumu today and he will! He grabbed his phone with determination and sent a message on the group chat “operation wedding.” 

  
  


**_Hinata :_ **

**_I forgot the date with Tsumu! He planned it months ago and I don’t want to make him feel bad by canceling !! What should I do?!_ **

**_Tsukki :_ **

**_…_ **

**_How can you forget something like this?_ **

**_Yamaguchiiiiiii :_ **

**_It’s not his fault, he was too focused on the preparations._ **

**_Bakageyama :_ **

**_HinATa BOKe !!_ **

**_Kita-san :_ **

**_Don’t worry Hinata,_ ** **_you can make up for it._ ** ****

**_Osamu-san :_ **

**_Yeah, don’t worry, my stupid brother won’t notice a thing anyway. :)_ **

Somewhere in Japan, you can hear a savage Osamu laughing because he was the only one who knew. 

**_Yacchan :_ **

**_Everything is fine, Hinata-kun! We can prepare everything ourselves while you are on your date with Atsumu-san! You just need to let us have the key to your house somewhere!_ **

**_Sakusa-san :_ **

**_Hope your house is clean._ **

**_Kenma the best sponsor :_ **

**_Yes, stay calm Shouyou. It makes things more difficult but it will be more fun like this._ **

**_Yacchan :_ **

**_We prepare the house, and Kageyama-kun calls Atsumu-san at your return so you can prepare. And send us a message when you are about to come back, so we can leave before Atsumu-san can see us!_ **

**_Akaashi-san:_ **

**_I agree with Yachi-san._ **

**_Kita-san :_ **

**_Me too._ **

**_Hinata:_ **

**_YACHI-SAN YOU’RE THE BEST !! I really wanted to prepare everything with you guys but let’s do this!_ **

**_BOKUTO-SAN :_ **

**_HINATAAAA!!_ **

**_I JUST WANT TO SAY!!_ **

**_YOU ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!!_ **

**_ENJOY YOUR DAY WITH TSUM-TSUM !! I’M SURE IT WILL BE A BEAUTIFUL DATE!_ **

**_Don’t worry, he didn’t suspect A THING ! ;)_ **

Hinata stared at the screen and smiled sincerely with a little dust of pink on his cheeks. 

**_Hinata :_ **

**_THANKS BOKUTO-SAN !!_ **

At Onigiri Miya, Osamu raised his eyes from his phone after he read Bokuto’s messages. 

“This guy knows!” 

  
  


Hinata heard the noises of the shower in the background. He quickly got up and grabbed his key. Wait. He couldn’t hide it with the keychain! Hinata tried to remove it but failed  consequently . He wanted to throw it against the wall! Why are these things so hard to remove?! 

“Shouyou? Yer coming?” 

“YES!!” Shouted Hinata excitedly. He succeeded in taking off this keychain! Finally! 

Under the shower, Atsumu smiled proudly. 

“Didn’t know that he loves taking a shower with me so much!” 

  
  


Hinata silently opened the door of the house. Where could he hide the key? Under the pot of plants? In the box mail? Under the doormat? He frowned, lost in his thought until he noticed a passer-by, looking at him in confusion. Ah. He was still in pyjamas, thinking on the threshold of his house. Hinata waved at him awkwardly before returning to his actual problems. Finally, he hid the key under the doormat. He sent a message to everyone, then joined Atsumu in the bathroom. He couldn’t wait to be tonight and see Atsumu’s reaction which he imagined every night for months. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act Six: The proposal by Miya Atsumu (Or Hinata Atsumu?)**

  
  
  


Atsumu’s fingers brushed against Shouyou’s fingers before he took his hand firmly. They were walking in a park at the end of the afternoon and the air was smooth. The date went as well as Atsumu had planned. Hinata seemed to enjoy himself and that’s was the most important part of the date. Now, the next step was the last and Atsumu swallowed his saliva in nervousness. Soon, the weight in his pocket will be the weight on Hinata’s finger. He was sure Hinata would love it! He felt Hinata’s inch caress the back of his hand and Atsumu shivered. His boyfriend was looking at him with tenderness like he could read his mind. His heart blazed and left glints all over his body.

“What’s wrong Shou ?” 

Hinata smiled widely. 

“I just feel like this date was like the first one we had !” 

Well, of course, Atsumu tried his best to make  him live again their first date.

Hinata tightened Atsumu’s hand, then grabbed the other one and placed himself in front of Atsumu. “Thank you, Tsumu. I had so much fun. I love you.” 

Atsumu did his best to n ot go down on one knee to propose to Hinata right here, right now. Why did he have to do this? He must wait! He must wait!

Hinata smirked and then took his face between his hands to put a smiling kiss on his lips. Atsumu’s face was so cute! Aaah, he wanted to go home and ask his hand so badly. Everything was prepared in the house thanks to everyone. They just have to go home. Go home and they could be side by side forever. Hinata breathed Atsumu one last time. He was looking at him like he held his heart. 

“Well, there is still one more place, I want to show ya.” 

Hinata blinked in interest. 

“Where?” 

Atsumu smiled with confidence. 

“Ya will love it!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“WHOOOOO!! THE COURT!!” Hinata turned around Atsumu. “It’s been so long since I came here!! So many memories!” 

Atsumu had a little smile on his face while his heart created massive sounds. He decided that it was here he’s going to ask Hinata’s hand. In the gymnasium where they used to train when they were in the MSBY Black Jackal together. Hinata ran through the field as he remembered some memories from his time on the team. Hinata returned to Atsumu. 

“Did you bring balls in this bag? Are we going to play??!” 

Atsumu nodded. “Ya understood everything Shouyou!”

Atsumu took out one of the balls from the bag and threw it to Hinata who was shaking with excitement. They took out their coats, put them alongside the bag and began to play. 

For Hinata, it was like an old dream which would return to him. A wistful moment that he finally remembered and he embraced it. Atsumu who was tossing to him. The sound of his steps on the court. The way the spotlights enveloped his face. Atsumu’s voice saying his name and echoing through the gymnasium. Hinata didn’t regret leaving the MSBY. He wanted to fly even higher and  he could in Brazil. Atsumu always supported him. He’ll always support him to fly higher.  _ Because it’s one of the reasons I fell for you _ Atsumu said one day. They didn’t need to be  in the same team, because they would always find a way to play volley-ball together.  _ Because in volley-ball, only the present and the future matter, Shou.  _ Hinata ran and jumped once again to hit every ball Atsumu tossed to him with a smile and stars. 

They lie down on the ground, trying desperately to catch their breath. Hinata didn’t know how long they were here. And Kageyama still had to call Atsumu for the plan. Hinata got closer to Atsumu and sat beside him. His boyfriend had a soothed expression as he closed his eyes. Atsumu took a deep breath like he just decided something, then sat in front of Hinata. 

  
  


“It’s always so satisfying to toss to ya, Shouyou.” 

“And I’ll always think that your toss are amazing Tsumu!” 

They grinned at each other and leaned to kiss in the immensity of the gymnasium. Hinata reached Atsumu’s hand and squeezed it. It felt like he was holding the whole world between his hands. And the world was slightly  trembling. 

“I have something for ya.” Murmured Atsumu against his lips. 

Atsumu stood up under the curious gaze of Hinata. He opened the bag and Hinata could see a large box. Then, Atsumu picked up his coat and returned to his boyfriend who was still sitting and wondered  what the box what’s for . Food? They don’t have the right to eat here. A present? It’s not his birthday. Hinata blinked a few times before Atsumu extended him the box. 

“It’s for ya. Open it.” 

Hinata stared at the box. It’s heavy, brown and he had some wrinklings on it. He raised his eyes to Atsumu who was still looking at him like he was about to discover a precious treasure. Quietly, Hinata put the box between his legs, opened it and placed the lid at his side. His eyes ignited at the things he discovered. 

The photos were the first thing that struck him. 

Atsumu and him on their first date.

Atsumu asleep on his shoulder  on the bus ride.

Him cooking in their first apartment. 

The members of the black jackals with them. 

Them eating at Onigiri Miya. 

Them in Brazil on the beach with a sunset.

Them at the Olympics. 

Them at new year’s eve at Kenma’s house. 

Them at Miyagi. 

Them at Hyougo. 

A hundred photos of them through their years together. 

Hinata looked at all the photos intensely. Sometimes he had a fond smile and sometimes he  burst out of laughter. Atsumu did and said nothing. He was just looking at Hinata with his coat near to him. Hinata sunk his hand deeper in the box. The photos were all around him by now. 

“OH! You kept our tickets from our travels! And the postcards we sent to each other!” His eyes widened as he held a key. “And a copy of keys to our first apartment!” 

Hinata looked at his boyfriend with fondness. “Tsumu, it’s amazing… All of this…The date, the volley-ball and this box… '' Hinata's voice was on the verge of breaking and he didn’t even know why. 

“There's still something.” Atsumu breathed. 

If Hinata noticed the shudder in Atsumu’s voice, he didn’t talk about it. At the bottom of the box was a piece of golden paper. Hinata took it between his fingers and brushed it with his skin. He heard Atsumu moved a little in front of him but he didn’t remove his gaze from the paper. He couldn’t. This golden paper with black letters inked on it. And a hand-writing he will always recognize. His heart  beat faster, deeper as he read. 

**I want to create more memories with you.**

Hinata stared at those eight words and felt like it was the most sincere “I love you” that Atsumu ever told him. 

“Shouyou.” 

Hinata raised his eyes then lost his words. He lost his thought. His voice. He lost his heart in his chest. Atsumu had his knee on the ground, nervousness but so much love and fondness in his eyes and a little black box in his hands with a ring. And Hinata forgot everything. 

“Will ya marry me?” 

Hinata didn’t think he would be the one to cry. He didn’t he would be the one to cry from being overwhelmed by happiness on 20th May. But he did.  Some little tears of joy came under his eyes as his smile grew wider and wider with the blush on his cheek. 

The photos around him started flying and a loud noise echoed in the gymnasium. Hinata crushed Atsumu in his arms and regained his voice. 

“Yes!! Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!” 

Atsumu hugged him tightly and was trying to stop his tremor. He wiped the tears on his boyfriend’s face while Hinata kissed his hands. Atsumu breathed again. He took Hinata’s hand, then passed the ring on his finger and kissed it tenderly. 

“I love ya, Shouyou. I’ll make ya happy, I promise!” 

“I love you too Tsumu! So, so, much! I…” 

Hinata kissed him. Again, again, and again. He was about to say it. He had to wait. Just a little longer. Atsumu hummed under his kisses with a fond smile. 

“I supposed ya like it.” He murmured. “Ya wanted to say something Shou ?” 

His heart was still  drumming  in his chest. Hinata squeezed his hand and looked at Atsumu with sparkles in his eyes. How was it possible? Did he know he wanted to propose today too? Did Osamu know too? Did he read his mind? What kind of coincidence was this? Hinata wanted to tell him. He wanted to say the same words his fiancé just said to him. His heart jumped in all his body with excitement. Hinata lifted his fingers to Atsumu’s jawline and drew a delicate line on it . It was his turn to tumble slightly. 

“I have something to tell you too. Let’s go home Tsumu.” 

  
  
  
  


**Act Seven: The proposal by Hinata Shouyou. (Or Miya Shouyou?)**

  
  


Atsumu couldn’t be happier when they returned to their home after a quick shower in the locker room of the gymnasium and put on extra clothes. (He really prepared everything.) They passed the front door and their hands never let go of each other. He had to call Osamu to tell him! He had to tell his family! His friends! How can he yell to the entire earth that he was engaged to Hinata Shouyou? Atsumu glanced at his boyfriend who was sending a message on his phone, then took off his shoes and put the precious box on the table in the living room. Atsumu hugged him by the back and  lay his chin on the top of his head. 

“Are ya telling everyone that ya’re my fiancée now?” 

Hinata chuckled cheerfully. “Yep! They can’t believe it!” 

“I hope they will believe it at the ceremony!” Smirked Atsumu. “But, ya don’t smell like something good?” 

“Me? I’m smelling good?” Feigned Hinata innocently. 

“Ya always smell good! But, I mean, it’s like Samu came here and cooked something…” Said Atsumu suspiciously. 

“You imagined things! I don’t smell anything! Osamu-san didn’t come here.” 

“If you say so…” 

Hinata did his best to not laugh at Atsumu's suspiciousness. He looked at the time on his phone.  _ Soon _ . 

“I’ll check in the kitchen.” 

“Wait!” 

Atsumu turned toward Hinata and was about to ask him what’s wrong before Hinata grabbed him and kissed him sensationally. Atsumu’s entire soul fluttered as he responded. Hinata stroked his hair gently and he felt the ring against his strand. Atsumu couldn’t describe the burning sensation on his lips, he just yearned for it , when Hinata licked his lower lip . He sighed fondly and tilted his head on the right to kiss him more deeply. Atsumu thought  he had heard a ringtone but everything around him was dizzy until Hinata broke the kiss. Atsumu lay his forehead against  Hinata’s forehead  as their breaths blended  together . He leaned to kiss Hinata again but he stopped him. 

“You should answer, I’ll check the kitchen for you and prepare myself.” Smiled Hinata and winked at him. 

“Ah. Oh. Yeah. OK.” Blurted out Atsumu. 

Hinata’s light footsteps echoed in the house while Atsumu was trying to incorporate what just happened. He blinked once, twice. Okay, he incorporated it! Now, he will answer his phone, tell  whoever  was calling him to “shut up and don’t call me back” and join his fiancée in the kitchen and finish what they just started. 

_ So, who is that motherfu-  _

**Goodie two-shoes Tobio-kun is calling you.**

_ Oh.  _

And then Atsumu asked himself.  _ Why?  _

_ Why me?  _

_ Shouldn’t he call Shou instead of me?  _

_ I mean, we’re friends but not friend-friend-friend.  _

_ He’s friend-friend-friend with Shou.  _

Atsumu answered the phone anyway. Maybe he got the wrong number. Maybe he wanted to congratulate him personally? 

“Hello, Tobio-kun. Ya rarely call me.” 

He never calls him. Atsumu wondered if he should say to Kageyama that Hinata and he are engaged or waiting for Hinata to tell him. 

“Good evening Miya-san! Hum… There is an important match on the TV right now. The setter is really impressive. You should see.” 

It picked Atsumu’s interest immediately. 

“On the Japanese TV?” He could always register it and watch it with Hinata after they finished their little celebration. “But why are ya speaking like ya’re reading something Tobio-kun?” 

“I’m not reading anything.” Kageyama read again. “Turn on the TV and press the button play on the remote control.” 

Atsumu stared at the TV in confusion in the living room. But he knew how his TV works and the button play wasn’t going to play the sports channel . 

“Are you doing it?” Asked Kageyama. 

“What?” 

“The TV.” 

“Huh. Not yet.” 

“Please do it Miya-san, I have to go back to sleep.” Grumbled Kageyama like an old man. 

“Okay, okay!” Atsumu turned on the TV. “Jeez, why are ya calling me if this is the middle of the night for ya?” The TV lightened up his screen and Atsumu took the remote control before looking at the television. “By the way, didja know that- Wait, why Shouyou is on the screen?” 

But Kageyama never answered him. Only the silence. Atsumu blinked at the screen where Shouyou was smiling at him in his apartment in Brazil. He pressed the button play and watched Hinata speaking. 

  
  


_ “Hello, Tsumu!” Hinata waved at him with a little smile. “We are..” He grabbed his phone. “The 9th February. BUT, normally, for as you are watching this video, we are the 20th May and today will be my  _ _ hundredth marriage proposal.” _ __

Atsumu dropped the remote control and let himself fall on the couch as he stared amazed.  His heart was pounding so hard in his ears that he was afraid of hearing nothing. 

_ “But of course, before that, we’re going to watch the 99 last times! Each day, since the 9th, I asked for your hand. And you are still in Brazil for your vacation with me, you’re under the shower right now.” Hinata chuckled then blushed. “I’m a little embarrassed but I hope you will love it, Tsumu. Enjoy!”  _

And Atsumu didn’t enjoy it. He savored it. Every “Will you marry?”, he savored it. 

From the first proposal to the 40th, he smiled fondly. Because sometimes, he was in the photo, doing something else while Hinata was holding a piece of paper with written “will you marry me?” on it. The next one he was asleep and Hinata took the photo with the paper.  There was even some photo where they were on a skype call as the time passed. In some photos, Hinata was alone but was holding a sign with the same words. 

From the 41st proposal to the 60th, Atsumu laughed sincerely. Because his stupid brother was on a video with Hinata asking Atsumu’s hand  for the fiftieth times . Then his parents, Kita, Aran, Suna, Inarizaki, Sakusa, Bokuto, MSBY, Hinata’s parents, Natsu… 

From the 61st proposal to the 80th, Atsumu stared at orange’s hair, a bright smile and a lively voice.  The screen was a little blurry.

From the 81st to the 99th, Atsumu cried. 

He cried because of the ninety-nine “I love you” that Hinata told him. 

Atsumu didn’t move. He couldn’t. He hid his face and tears in his hands. He just felt a hand tenderly touch his knee as he continued sobbing. 

“Ya wanted to make me cry Shouyou!” Said Atsumu in a muffled voice. 

“Only of joy.” 

Atsumu whined under his palms, then dried his tears with Hinata’s help. He raised his head to see Hinata on his knee, a ring between his fingers, a bouquet in his left hand and sparkle in his eyes. 

“Tsumu, will you marry me?” 

Atsumu stared at him before cracking a wide smile at this hundredth proposition. 

“Of course, I’ll marry ya!” 

Hinata’s breath was slightly trembling under his feelings as he took Atsumu’s hand and passed the ring on his finger. Atsumu immediately intertwined their hands where the rings were shining. 

“I can’t believe this. We really proposed to each other the same day.” Hinata caressed his fiancé’s hands. 

“It’s amazing… Ya’re amazing. '' Atsumu caressed his cheek. “I love ya, Shouyou.” 

“I love you too, Atsumu.” Smiled Hinata. 

Atsumu brought Hinata in his arms and lifted him. He circled his legs on his waist, grabbed his shoulders and Atsumu placed a tender kiss on his neck before going towards the kitchen. Atsumu’s eyes widened while Hinata smiled proudly in his arms. The kitchen was decorated romantically.  They were even candles and the table was dressed. 

“Everyone prepared the house for us! And Osamu-san cooked us dinner too! It’s our first dinner as  a  fiancé!” 

“Can’t believe that Samu was aware of this all this time!” 

“He must have had a lot of fun!” 

“I’m sure of it, he made fun of me when I told him about proposing to ya on 20th May.” Remarked Atsumu as he gritted his teeth. “Oh, By the way, who takes the name of who?” 

“I wanted to take yours.” 

“Well, I wanted to take yer!” 

They stared at each other before their laughter filled the walls. 

And they will until the universe dies. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! 
> 
> Now, I'm gonna hide somewhere until I publish another story. 
> 
> If you want to say Hi, here's my Twitter: https://twitter.com/Elohane1
> 
> A little playlist: 
> 
> Amour plastique - Vidéoclub  
> Love ur name - MICHELLE  
> Enfance 80 - Vidéoclub  
> Neuromancer - Husbands  
> Polaroid - Vidéoclub 
> 
> LoveGame - Lady Gaga  
> Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (of course)


End file.
